Whotrek: the Ultimate Adventure 1
by DoctorxMasterxKirk4Evar
Summary: The crew fo the Enterpris disvocer a new evil that must be destoryed!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docu

Chapter 1: A New Begining

AN: thnx 2 all mah fans (lol u will b soon!) for readin this! KirkXDoctor FTW!

The Enterprise was in space. Jim Kirk (who is a totale sexbom!) was on the brige (it isn't over water, y do they call ti a brige lol?) because Picard is old and balled and ew Im not writing about him! Bones was there too, and he was all "Dammit Jim, Im a docter not a striper" becuz Jim thogut thast he was and he wanted him to stripe because Jim is the sexness. Then the Clingons came and they were like "we are bad clingons and we hat eyou 4 bein sexah." So Jim said set fazers to kill and Awhora said "Ill set your fazer to kill" (lol geddit?). So then they made out and the clingons explode but not because of the makeout lol the fazers did that.

Then Chekoff came rushin (geddit?) in! "Captain" he cryed "Our ship has been damgaed!"

"Lol tis ok I liek Awhora better cuz she's hawt and youre ok but not hawt like Awhora."

"Ok."

"But no, I mean te ship we arwe on that it in spapce is have a whole!"

"Wut?"

"We are loosing oxegen!"

And then someon flew out the airlock but it was ok it was only that Wesly guy and no on liks him so he got sucked out the airlock and did

Kirk sat back in his captans chair because hes the captasn and hot and said "I want a drink."

Spock said "I will get it for you sir" and then Kirk said "Yes you camn."

MEANWHILE

The ferengi was also attaking the Enterpris togeter with de clingons and lolling evilly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" they said as they hailed the Enterprise.

"GREETINGS CAPTAIN KIRK" they said.

"Captain its the ferengi" said Sulu.

"Oh god y" said Kirk because the ferengi were stupid and he didnt lik dem very much.

Then...

Q showed up!

"Jean Luc I just realized u ddnt wear a condom last night how could- who the hell r u?" said Q.

"Im Jim Timerius Kirk, captain of the Us's Enterprise." said Kirk. "Hav u come to give me any cool gadgets, Q?"

"No I have nto come to giv u any coo gadgets Jin Tiberis Kirk." said Q.

":(" said Kirk. "Anyway can y blow up de ferengi and da clingons with ur powerz?"

Ok. "said Q and blew up te ferengi and the clingons with his oiqwers. "Now that dalt's over wit, THERE IS AN EVIL ARMY ON HTE PLANET BELOW TRYING TO QONCUER THE UNIVERSE!

"Oh no" said Spock who was back from geting Kirk a drink.

"We mst go down der and kill the evil army" sad Chekoff and got his gun.

"Yes u do dat" sad Q before teleporuting off to giv gadgets to Jim Bond.

"Yes, and then afterwards I will sex with Spo I mean Awhora!" sed Kirk.

"Catain, the logical ting ot do in dis situation ould be to hav a sexy threesome." logiced Spcok.

"Ok den we will do tat" said Kirk.

Then Kirk Spock Chekov Bones and Wesley beemed down to the planet but Wesley did instantyl becaus the evil dudes shot him.

"CHARGE" shouted Jim.

"DAMMIT JIM IM A DOCTOR NOT A BADASS" whined Bones.

"curses. f only we had someon wo was both!" logiced Spock.

And then...

A BLUE BOX FELL OUT OF TEH SKY AND CRUSHD WESLY TO DEATH AND OUT OF IT STEPPED A DANDY OLD MAN WIT CURLY GRAY HAIR!

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: The Doctoer is IN!

A man steped out of teh box. He was OMG EVEN SMEXAHER THASN KIRK! He had a brown suit with blue stips, matching pant, a tie with a really hawt pattern on it, a white shrit underneath the suit, white congress shoes with red stipes, and spiky brown hair.

Hold it right there he yelled.

Everyone gasped.

"I have come to tell you that Jim is not Jim at all. Jim is really… JIM MORIATRY!"

Jim laufed evilly and sed "Yes, it is me Jim Moriatry the consluting criminal and I have come to take over the hole world and also the galaxy to."

"NO" evyone gapsed!

(Lol I just realized I used teh wrong Doctah from last time but whatever)

The curly haired dandy man pushed the spiky brown man aside.

"I am the Doctor! I think u r an imposter" he decryed!

Then all; of a suddenly, doctoes 1, 2 ,4 ,5 ,67, 8, 9, and 11 fell out of the box.

"OMFG" 3 sayed. "Ewre you haveing and tensome in my TARDIS?"

"Yes"

"OK invite me next time," sayed 10. "Wait there r only 9 of oyu, how were you have tensome.

"Te TADRIS joined in."

"Hey sexy," the TARDIS sayed, only she was a box right now and spoke TARDIS, which is mosty buzzling sounds, so what she really sayed was "….. …. …. …. …..!"

"OK"

Then MORTIARTY JUMPED IN THE BOX AND DISAPPEARED!

He laughed evilly as he started to glow and stuff. Then he turned into a creepy guy who is also kind of hot and has brown and blonde hair and a hoodie and glows blue sometimes. It was… THE MASTER! D: D: D:

"OH NO ITS THE MASTER!" shouted the first doctor, the second doctor, the third doctor, the fourth doctor, the fifth doctor, the sixth doctor, the seventh doctor, the eighth doctor, the ninth doctor, the tenth doctor, the eleventh doctor, spock, bones, chekkof and wesley in unison.

"u will obey me" declared the Master and ZAPPED WESLEY TO DEATH! :O

"What will we do?!" logicked Spock.

"I have a plane!" planed cekov and pulled out his gun and shot the Master. And then...

THE MASTER REGENERATED INTO SOMEONE WE WILL FIND OUT ABOUT LATER BECAUSE THE REGENERATION CAUSED A MASSIVE EXPLOSION THAT KNOCKED EVERYONE UNCONSCIOUS EXCEPT FOR WESLEY WHO DIED IN IT AND THEN THE MASTER RAN AWAY IN THE TARDIS!

TODAY

They were back on tge enterprise and tying to figure out what to do about the Master. Awhora was sad becaus Jim had turned out to be the Master but it was okay because she'd had a sexy fourteensome with Spock and the eleven doctors to cheer her up. James bond was also der but he was 2 busy flirting wit Rose to care about Awhora atm.

"Ah have ay plan mistah spock sir!" said Scotty.

"Please elaborate, mr scot" locicked Spock.

"We can build a giant robot and crush the master to a pancake!"

"That is a god plan" said Matt Smith.

"But how will we crush the master to a pancake when we don t know wer he is" said Tom the Baker. "Let's bake som poisonous bread and mail it to him insted"

"I agree with dat plan!" said Colin the Baker. And den Doctor Who number 4 and 6 went to bake poison bread and they askd wesley to taste it to maek sure it worked and it did and he died. Then they accidentall ate sum of te bread themselvs and did also. So now there were two fifth doctors and seventh doctors there.

"I have a better pln!" said James Bond who had just finished sexing Rose and Martha and Doctor Pulaski. "I will ask Q to giv me a tim machine and then we can travel back to when the master regenerated and see where he went and follow him!"

"Highly logical" logicked Spock.

Then Q showed up and was like "Okay 007 heres a tim machine." and then he gave Jim Bond a tim machine and they all went into it and traveld back in tim.


	3. Chapter 3

YESTERDAY AGAIN

They were standing on a hill next to where they had fought evil yesterday and then they saw the Master regenerating again after being shot by Checov and then he turned into... JAMES BOND! D: D: D:

"Muhuhahaha" said James Bond! "I had the same name as Kirk and Moriarty did u onestly tink it was a coincidink?!"

"James Bond is the Master!" exclaimed the fifth doctors like a pair of whiny bitches because the fifth doctor is awhiny bithc. "What will we do!"

"You will do nothing except di!" sad Jams Bond who was now the master as he pulled out a gun and started killing everyon starting with wesley but then someon shot him in the leg befor he could kill anyon else and he turned around and it was...

JEAN LUC PICARD!

"I hav cum to stop u and prove why im the best captan in starfleet Picard said" and then the two had a mexican standoff nd shot each other at the same tim!

And when the dust cleared, only one of them was still standing. It was...

Two days ago

Jean Luc and Q was sexing in Picard's bed. Q didtn care that Picard is old and balled, because he haz a Picard fetish and hangs pictires of him in his locker and stuff. Q was really sexah tho and he had a sex-pack ;) and he used his sexy Q powahs to turn Picard sexy and also a gril and now she was called Grey not Luc Picard. So they were sexing hard and it weas sexy. The sexs was sooooo good that Jean Grey turned into the Feenix.

"OMG" she squikled as she court fire and then she was HOT (geddit?) but Q didn't care because he was Q and he's immortasl so honestly a chick catching fire whaile having sexxs with him is really just sort of a turnon.

"Hey ur on fire lol" sayed Q, getting all sexed up by it.

"Q this is serious Im gonna die" because Jean Grey always dies lol Cyclops iz a playah!

The hole rrom was on fire and everything was bruning and Wesley walked into the room because the fire alarms were going off and was going to put out the fire but cot on fire instead and died.

"Lol OK tell you what sad Q" I will maek you a q to and then you will not die and also you will be even sexaher. And then JEAN GRA?Y LUC PICARD WAS A Q! :o :o :o :o

He was a dude again because he wanted to gay sex with Q and they did, but noiw he had brown hair and abs and a really big you-know-what because Q can be hot if they want and they do so they asre and his name was now Piq'ard.

TOMORROW WICH IS ACTUALLY YESTERDAy

"AH ha ha" lauged James Bond the master as he looked at Picard's deda body. "I ha ve proofed onces and for all taht I am THE AGNIFICINT MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE!"

Not so fats!

"WTF!" yelled the master as Picard stood up. "But I kiled you!"

"That may have kiled Jean Luck Picard, but I am no longer him. I am now Piqu'card (I changed t because it looked lick pig before) now I have magick and you canot stopl me!

No, he yelled before jumping in the TARDIS and flying away again.

Just then, Chekoff came rushin (lol) in.

"Captan, we muste stop him and his tim machine b4 the unverse falls apart. He is flying directly for the quadtryindgtil time-space wall and if he hits it then teh universe will fall over and break or something I dunno I haven't planned the sotry taht far yet.

But now I have the power to change tim and stuff because Im a q.

"OK lol."

So then Pique'ard (last one looked like it sayed pigu wich is Japanish for pig lol the Yogscast sayed I love them tehy're awsom) used his sexah q powers to summon a q'at and a qoqtart and then he huged them. Then he took out a giant magical miq'zing bowl and mixed them together

"Woo work it babby" called Q who was really turned on by Piqe'hards mixing skillz.

Then a giant rainbow qat qooqing rainqbows flew out of the miqzing bowl andf started signing that song from the internet that everyone licks for some reason I dunno I think its dum I hat ecats and rainbows lol except it is a qat and a rainqbow becayse they were summoned by Piq'ueards powers.

"Clim on evryine!" Picard screasmed!

Then SPock, One, Two, Three, Five, 5, Seven, 7, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Scottie, Bones, Awhora, Checkoff, Pique'rd, Q, and Wesley gut on it. Then they took off INTO SPAPCE! And they were flying but Wesley lost their balance and fell off and ded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chalger 5 THE CHAZE

the codtors, picard (all his nicknams sounded gay so im just gonna cal him picard frum no on), bones, Spick, Uwhora, W and Qesley were riding on the rainbwo cat ad soon dey flew int te tim vorteks and catched up with Master James Bond in the TURDIS.  
The Master was sitting in the datris watching my little pony or sumting gay lik dat becaus the master is gya (the only reason james bond sexes so many womans is becus he dosnt want peeps to suspect ihm) and dat gived them some tim to snek into the duartis and kill ihm. Unfortunately for dem JUST AS THEY WER ABOT TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR OT THE TARDIS THE EPISODE FINISHED AND JAMES BOND TURNED AROUND AND SAW THEM!111  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo!" shoutd fifth doctors b4 the tird doctor pulld a lightsaber out of his pants! He also rippd off his shit which wold hav bin reeely sexay if he wasn't lik a 1000-yo gray-haird wrinkly old geezr!  
"Ths ends toady master!" sad John Pertwee.  
"Indeed it dos" said Jams Bond. "FOR U DAT IS!" and then...  
HE PULLD OT A BAZOOKER AND SHOOTED TEH DOCTORS AND BONS AND SPOCK AND OUHURA AND Q PICARD WIT IT!  
But as the smok cleard TEY WER ALL STILL ALIV BECAUS WESLEY HAD SARCIFISD HIMSELF TO SAV DEM!  
"Wesley ur sacrifis will not be in vane" picard cryd. "Spock, help me fite da master!"  
"Ok" Spock logicked and den spok and pocard usd the fusion dance to turn into...  
SPOCKARD!

but becaus spock is a sexah yung man and picard was a gross old dude all they did was turn into a gross yung man and tey werent relay any stronger becaus of it so dat didnt do them much good.  
menwhil Doctor Who the Third and James Bond were havign a lightsaber duel AND JAMES BOD WAS WINNING!  
Jams bond kickd Doctor Who the Third out into teh tim vortex and he did and turnd into the fort doctor.  
"Hooray the forth docoris abck!" cheerd Q becaus he toght tom baker was teh second sexahest man in da univers after picard who was now not very sexah anymoar becaus hed fusiond with spock.  
Tom Bombadil took off his massive scard and said "HAHA MY SCARD IS ACTAULY A SWORD" and den he usd his scarfswoerd to stab James Bond in the brain and James Bond did and the skyfall song started playing.  
"We hav won!" cheered Bill Hartnel, Patrick Trogton, Tom the Baker, Pete Davidson x2, Sylvester McCoy who was boness brother x2, paul mcgan, chris exston, dave tennant, matt smit, picard, bones, spock, uqura, q and ros tyler togeter but den they pushd rose off the TURDIS becaus she sucks.  
And dey turned the TURDIS around ad flew it awya from da tim-spac wall and all was well. But then, James Bonds corpse regenerated again into...  
WESLEY!1111111111111111111111111

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!


	5. Chapter 5

"WESLEY IS THE ASTER!?" shotued all of tem.

"I should hav nown" said the oneth doctor. "Yove all seen how man tims hes did latley. And the mazter is very god at escaping sertain deth. It sold hav bin obvious."

"Inorite" sad the twoth doctor. Then Wesley the Master got up and TIED EVEYRONE TO THE TARDS CONSOL WITH CAIHNS MAD OF THAT ÜBER-DENS MATERIAL FRUM DAY OF THE MOON! AND THEN HE SET THE TARDIS TO CRASH ITNO THE TIM-SPAC WALL AGEN!

"See ya later suckerz" he said as he opend te tarids doors and jumpd out in a parachut "When the radtis crashes into the tim-spac wall my ambizhon of destroying all of tim and spac 4eva will be realisd!"

"Oh mo wat will we do" said the fiveth doctors and then the fourth doctor said "Dont worry, I can fix it" and then he usd his magical scarf to get to the durtis controls and cahng the tardiss cours agen. den dey followd the master in his parachut as he flew ot of da tim vortex and laned on a planet in the 1347657829345th century.

the tardis materialisd on the planet and tey went ot to look for the master. But they didnt find the master INSTEAD THBEY FOUND...¨

Ther were tribels everywhere! It was an altnerate futrue and tribles ruled the earth becuase it was THE PLANET OF the TRIBELLS!1 A tribel with glass walke dup to the group and said, "Hello hello hello hello! What's all this then?" in a Britushy acsent.

"I cam captain jean luc grey pi~qard and these are mah freids. We r here 2 fight da master who is actually jim kirk and bond and Wesley too how is not called jim but crusher."

Oh no that is terrible. "I know sayed Pi~quard

Just then, the leader of the tribels walked in. He was wearing a puple velvet robe trimmed with silk made of gold. His fur was silky white and fien. He was actually sort of hot, because he was furry (GEDDIT? ;D) Also he was prnant becuase tribels are bisezual.

"Hello I am Maximillion Millhouse Mandragora Mumsibard the king of the tribels. What is it taht you desire?"

Pi~qrd then sayed some stuff that he alredy sayed earlier so I'm not gonna repeat it but he said the same stuff.

Hey there sexy, sayed Data. He was a furry and likd tribels.

So the tribels agreed to help the crew if they would leave data behind to be MMMM's brdie. Data sayed yes and smelled. So then the tribels gave Pi~queared and Spock and Checkoff and Scotty there strongest ship. It was called the Furyy Frigsate. It had fur cannons and fuzz lacers and impenetrable fluff amore.

"tank you very much" said Q who really liked the new ship because he was allowed to wear teh unform of it which was all fur and nice things and showed off his figure.

Then the group set off ot fix teh unverse wich was crumbling into nothing. They fired the cannons at Wesley who was back at teh place but tehy mist and hit the unverse and it fell over and everything was explod.

TO BE CONTINUED...?!


	6. Chapter 6

Cahpter 6: the RATH of KHAN!

"Oh no te universe is explod" logicked Spock.

"It dos not matter we can just travel back in tim to b4 the univers explod" sad Guynan.

"But thn what abot the master who is rite in front uf os?" askd kirk.

But then Wesly took off his Wsly-mask and IT WAS ACTUALLY KAHN!1111

"Oh no the master trickd us by planting a fak master her!" shoudt Bill Striker.

"I hav dun far wors tan trick u... Iv hurt u... And i wis to go on hurting u. i shal lev u as he left me, as he left her... marond for all eternity on the center of a ded unverse... burid aliv... burid aliv..." ranted Khan lik in Star Trek 2.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAN!1111111111" shoutd kirk also lik in startrek 2 and the shot was so loud dat it opend a portal into the tim vortex so dey cud go bak in tim wich was god cuz the dcoter whos had taked their ratdis and flyd awya on teir own after tey met da tribels last chap. (THATS Y THE DOCTORS DINT DO ANYTHING AFTER DAT SCENE LAST CHAP)

So tey flew bak into da past and seed da tardis flying thru da tim vortex and so tey followd it but a meteor cam flying at dem and tey loosed sight of the tardis hwil dodging the meteor AND NOW THEY WERE LOST IN TIM!1111111

And ten ANARMY OF DLAEKS CAM INTU TEH TIM VORTEX AND SHOOTED "EXTERMINATE" AND STARTED EXTEROIMANTING PARTS OF TEH ENTERPRIS!

"I will go and sotp dem said piquard".

"No! You arean impoaster"

"This is outrag"

The enterpirz was still spin as ot on teh roof an epic battle betwan Jean Luck Piquard and the forces of the dalkets who wear coming though the craks in the wallin space tim.

"An impostar? I beg to defer. What am I an of?"

"You are not resl jean luck because you are two hot and not old. We the daletks will exterimnat you for you escamped hour prison as a slime snake and posesed that guy and made them look into the g light ting. You are the master!"

Evyone loked at jean luk the smater. He laughed evily.

"Yes you are correct daekts I am the master and I master you aha!" and he turned them into toy daleks with his matter compreser and sold them on amazon with a no refund policy and he was called BBC. That stands for Becuz brilliant conkerers and they need to send me a new sonic I broke itl

Oh no he is too well finded

Suddenlt the TARSID was crash into the sosser of the entperise!

"Hello" sad doctor who three.

"Doctor who three there is an epic fite gong on her help us" logicked spock

Then River Song who is really hot even if shes old shot a gun at the manset but missed. It went out the windo of the enterkeyprise and hit the votecks right n the crack (geddit like a but) and the timstream begin to go all white and siny.

"OH NO"

"Oh NO

"Oh NO"

"OH nO"

"oH NO"

"oh no"

"oH nO"

Oh no"

"OH NO

"oH no"

"oh No"

The elenven doctors sayed at once. The universe was ending agen and onl the pandoorca culd fix it. The ATRIS flew threw tim and laned in the musem place with the pandoorca.

The eleven doc open door with a mity heave!

A bright light was happen!

And in side the pandoorca there was a man!

An old man!

Who was really old!

And it was…

THE DOCTOR TWELVE!o: o: o: XP

Dun DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 PETER CAPALDI SUX

AN: THIS IS A REALY LONG CAHPTER GUYS OMG SO MAD MATT SMITH 4EVA THIS NEW GUY SHOUDBE FIRED!

"Hello im teh doctor" said doctor 12.

"THIS ISANOUTRAGE HOW DAR U REGENRAT IN2 SUCH AN UGLY OLD FOSIL" shoutd calra oswal.

"Ya i cant belev im supposd to regen in2 dat :(" matt smit sayd.

Then A BIT OF THE UNVERS FELL AND LANDED ON DOCTOR 9 10 11 and 12 AND 12 WAS TOO OLD AND WEEK TO REGEN SO HE DID AND ALE TEH OTHER DOCS REGENERATD!

"I dont wana go!" sad ten b4 regenning and everyone sad bcuz hes awsum but sinc teh dum 9th doctor regenerad in2 him agen anyway it wsnt dat sad.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUCK" sad teh eleventh doct or teh twlefth doctor bcuz he was now old n uglay.

"Anyway we ned teh pandorica to sav teh unverse!" exclamed kirk and so tey took teh pandorica wit dem in2 teh tim loop and fixd it.

But as it rutned out THE TARDIS HAD BIN DAMAGD BY TEH UNVERSE CRACKING AND JUST B4 IT HELD ITSELF IT SENT TEM FLYIGN OFF TO SUM RANDOM PARTO F SPAC-TIM AND TEY WER LOST AGEN!

"this is not gud" sayd 12 but nobody listend bcuz he sucsk Y DID TEY CAST SUCG AN OLD GEEZER TO B TEH DCTOR TIS GUY ISNT SEXY ATALL HE SHUD DI IN A FIR!111111111111111

"lets just land on teh naerest planet and c if teh tardis can figer ut were we r" sad 10 and so tey did and teh tardis materialisd on earth ni dinosaur tims.

"It luks lik weve materialisd in dinosaur tims" sad 12 even tho i alreadu said dat so every1 just punchd him 4 stating teh blindingly obv.

"Tis is awsum" sad wesly b4 he gotted eaten by a tiranostegotreaadon.

"Oh no does taht mean their will b volancoes?" sed Rose. She was realy worried because she dint wanna die in no volcnoe.

Just then a bunch of cavemen appearated.

"We ug must ug feed up the ug fire ug god ug wanahakonewie ug snacrifice the vergin" and they grabed rose and rose scremed because they was gonna threw her into the vulcanoe because she and ten had never done it.

"this is all youre fault RTD why didnt you make me loose my verginity?"

rose was hitting the caveman dude on teh bak to no vale

"ill save u rose!" saved the ten and he used his tim lord powers to be sexy at rose so much that it was like sexing and sex

"Oh ug ok ug" sayed the cavemen and they gabed twelve insted because no one wants to sex teh oled guy

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yellowed matt smith you was now the old.

and then he went in the volcnoe and it EXPLOD! !

ALL THE DINOSAURS WERE BURNING AND DEATH AND THE SKY TURNED BLAK WIT SMOK AND EVERYTING WAS DESTORY

"oh no volcano god angry bcuz we giv ugly old verging man sacrifis insted of hot girl vergin sacrifis!" sayd caveman

"we sorry grate god mr saxon!" sayd other caveman.

"what did u say?" sayd dr who 11

"mr saxon! wasnt dat wat de master cald himself in season 3!" logicked spock

"YES! tat menz we hav sumting to go by!" shoutd dr 1 and so tey knew tey wer on teh rite track and went bak to teh tardis to follow tis lead

tehy flew to season 3 to fined mr saxon but they were late and acksidentally ran intop the fifty frist century wear evyone is hot

"Hello good sir what place is this?"

"This is the bowshane penciluna" sayed the young hot man who was wear grey.

"I hate my brother and want to destory him you will help me?"

"Y"

"Becuase he is hotter than me"

"That makes perfectly logigcal snese" logicked spokc. "The fifteh frist centry was ruled by the hotset men who culd get prenat too."

Juts then Christpher who wsa devid stould up and sayed "I am the sexahest doctor and you will all bow before me!"

Then the bowshane dudes wnet to kill jack harkness

Grey (who was wearin gray lol) grined and sayed "thanks lol now he won;t b stealin my babes and dueds!"

Juts then a voice rang out fron the heavens "Not so fats!"

Gray drped to his nees in adoration. "Oh mister saxon! Master of slash and all sexy tims! Tell me what it is yuo desire fmor me!"

"You shall gather my people ta the en dof the unvirse for the finale battle. But first you will go to ninetenn twernty nine! And you will steal the keys to the stalk market and crash it into the tim spac wall agen! Then the wall wil nevar heal! And all tim will stop and then everyone else will di and i wile be immortal!11!"

The Dcotrs looked at each other in dred. Sudanlt Jams Bond poped out of teh sand and sayed "I have come bakc wit the tim machine taht q gaved me! I can strape it two teh enterpris and then we can jump to taht tim and stop Grey from crashing the stalk marekt!"

all teh enterpris crew agred tis was an xcelent idea and so tey did tat wil teh dr whos also flew bak in tim with teir tards.

teh tardis and teh enterpris landed in the middle of 1928 AND THERE WERE POSTERS SAYING VOTE SAXON EVERYWHER!

"we r clos!" sayed dr 6, and ten tey started luking arund for grey. Tey dint find grey tho. Insted they fond... SHERLOCK HOLMS!

"i deduec that grey is standing over in tat crow d trying to steel teh keys to teh stok market frum teh king of teh wrold who is holding a speesh der" deduecd sherlock holmes.

thank u "sed dr 8 and ran off der, but what he didnt notice was that DEN SHERLOCK HOLMS TOOK OFF HIS SHERLOCK HOLMS MASK AND IT WAS ACTAULY KHAN AND REALLY HE HAD BEEN GREY ALL ALONG AND IT WAS HE WHO WAS AFTER TEH KEYS BUT HE HAD ALREDY STEALD TEM B4 TEH DRS AND PICARD AND TEY FOND HIM!11 (AN: GEDDIT! cuz sherlok holms playd khan in teh new moive!)

and so dr 6 and 8 went thru teh entir crowd and culdnt find grey nand ten dr 8 got stabd by some dude and regenerated into... JOHN HURT!

"lets kill all of dem and ten we will haev also killd grey and teh unvers will b saf!" sad john hurt

"NO U CANT DO DAT" sad teh other docs and teh entrerpris crew and james bond

"I HAVE TO I NTEH NAM OF PIES AND SANITATION" john hurt sed and killd all teh ppls in teh crowd

"ur not a dr" sed dr 10 and so dr 10 was still dr 10 even tho it turnd out tat there was another regen betwen dr 8 and dr 9 meaning that technically dr 9 was the drs 10th bod.

Meanwhil grey ran too the stalk market. It was yelow and had nice whitewalls on the weels.

"Hello said the guy in the drivers seat. His name was gatsby and he was grate.

"I'm gonna tell u gods truth"

"I don't care about your god tuth" gray shriked and put his foot down on the gas. The market careened threw the walls of reality while gatsby danced wit the hot babe he liks exept cant hav because hes actshelly kind of dumb. The wall weas getting closer and colser and CLOSER...

BOOM!

But the stalk market didn't crash into the timspac wall!

Instead!

IT crasled into!

THE FACE OF BOE!

The word YANA sppeatr on the screen (lik the show its a thing that happens i think) and Grey turned into the master thayt he was and he was the yana masdter and suddenly he was swept out of the vortecks by a stronm of toklafane.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Oh wait these guys are my friends!"

"Thats right master you are are master we are youre frieds! We will hlep you distory the unvierse! Let's go to the revolutionerry war and stop the brith of AMERICA!"

Meanwhil spicard and te who traveld forwad in tim and IN TEH FUTRE TEH UNVERS WAS FALLIN APART!

"oh noes we faild and teh unvers is falling apart and i dont her ppls saying dr saxon anywher her" despaird dr 4

OH NO! WILL PICARD AND TEH DCOTROS BE ABL TO FIND A CLEU TO TAK TEM BACK TO TEH BIRTH OF AMERICA AND STOP TEH MASTER B4 ITS TOO L8? FIND OUT IN TEH NEXT EXITING CHAPTER OF WHOTREK!


End file.
